pushingdaisiesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pushing Daisies
|Jahr = seit 2007 |Produzenten = Bryan Fuller, Bruce Cohen, Dan Jinks, Barry Sonnenfeld |Laenge = etwa 41 Minuten |Anzahl = 14 in 2 Staffeln |Idee = Bryan Fuller |Genre = Dramedy, Fantasy }} Pushing Daisies (Anspielung auf die englische Redewendung „pushing up the daisies“, frei übersetzt soviel wie „die Radieschen von unten betrachten“, oder „ins Gras beißen“) ist eine Fernsehserie aus den , welche am 3. Oktober 2007 auf dem amerikanischen Fernsehsender ABC startete. Sie wurde von Bryan Fuller ( , ) erfunden und wird von Barry Sonnenfeld Men in Black}, ) mitproduziert. Die Serie wird von ABC als es, forensisches beschrieben, in dem die Hauptfigur Ned Tote durch eine Berührung wieder zum Leben erwecken kann. In Deutschland hat sich ProSieben die Rechte gesichert und strahlt die Serie seit 22. Oktober 2008 aus.DWDL.de: „ProSieben hat Sendeplatz für ‚Pushing Daisies‘“, 9. September 2008 Inhalt Der wohlgesittete Ned (Lee Pace) ist in der Lage, tote Dinge wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Er entdeckt diese Fähigkeit bereits als Kind. Als Erwachsener beschließt er, seine Gabe für das Gute zu nutzen: nicht nur, indem er tote Früchte wieder genießbar macht und damit in seinem Café „The Pie Hole“ wunderbarste Kuchen anbieten kann, sondern auch, indem er dem Detektiv Emerson (Chi McBride) beim Lösen von Mordfällen hilft: Er erweckt die Mordopfer mit einer Berührung kurzzeitig wieder zum Leben, damit sie ihnen ihren Mörder nennen. Dafür kassieren die beiden auch die Belohnungen, die auf die Täter ausgesetzt sind. Neds Leben verkompliziert sich, als seine Kindheitsliebe Charlotte „Chuck“ Charles (Anna Friel) ermordet wird, denn seine Gabe hat einen Haken: Er kann Menschen zwar mit einer Berührung wieder zum Leben erwecken, aber wenn er sie ein zweites Mal berührt, sterben sie auf der Stelle und können nicht noch einmal ins Leben geholt werden. Wenn aber eine dieser Personen länger als eine Minute am Leben bleibt, stirbt dafür eine andere Person im näheren Umkreis. Trotzdem entscheidet sich Ned dafür, Chuck am Leben zu erhalten. Wenn er sie jedoch jemals ein zweites Mal berührt, wird sie wieder sterben und für immer tot sein. Charaktere Ursprung Die Grundidee eines Mannes, der Tote für kurze Zeit zurück ins Leben holen kann, war von Bryan Fuller ursprünglich für seine erste eigene Serie „Dead Like Me“ vorgesehen. In „Dead Like Me“ geht es um eine junge Frau namens Georgia, genannt George, die von einem, aus dem Weltall stürzenden Toilettensitz erschlagen und somit zu einer Seelensammlerin wird. Fuller, der die Serie wegen Differenzen mit dem Studio mitten in der ersten Staffel verließ, hatte ursprünglich vor, dass George jemanden kennenlernt, der Tote zurück ins Leben bringen und so die von George eingesammelten Seelen „entführen“ könnte. Er hätte sie berührt, George hätte eine Zeit lang zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren können und wäre dann später durch eine zweite Berührung wieder zu einer Seelensammlerin geworden. Fuller hatte sich auch vorgestellt, mit dieser Idee und diesem Charakter einen Ableger zu „Dead Like Me“ zu schaffen, doch konnte er seine Ideen durch seinen frühen Ausstieg nicht mehr umsetzen. Er schlug diese Idee dann Warner Brothers vor - hieraus entstand schließlich „Pushing Daisies“.Joel Keller: NYTVF: Pushing Daisies premiere (aka how to tick off Barry Sonnenfeld). 11. September 2007 (Artikel auf TV Squad, engl.) Produktionsverlauf Am 11. Mai 2007 wurde die Serie vom amerikanischen Fernsehsender ABC für das Herbstprogramm 2007 aufgenommen und 13 Episoden wurden bestellt. Am 23. Oktober 2007 bestellte der Sender 9 zusätzliche Episoden, womit die erste Staffel 22 Episoden umfasst hätte. Durch den Autorenstreik 2007, der von November 2007 bis Mitte Februar 2008 anhielt, wurde die Produktion der Serie jedoch nach der neunten Episode abgebrochen. Nachdem der Streik endete, entschied man sich bei ABC keine weiteren Episoden für die erste Staffel produzieren zu lassen, da es zu kostenaufwendig gewesen wäre, die Serie für nur vier bis fünf zusätzliche Episoden mit einer großen Werbekampagne zu bewerben. Am 11. Februar 2008 kündigte ABC an, dass man dafür eine zweite Staffel für das Herbstprogramm 2008 bestellt habe und die Autoren ihre Arbeit Mitte Juni wieder aufnehmen würden. Für die zweite Staffel wurden 13 Episoden bestellt. Am 21. November 2008 wurde bekannt, dass die Serie nicht fortgesetzt wird. Da die letzte Episode mit einem Cliffhanger endet, plant Bryan Fuller die Story in einem Comic zu beenden. Gespräche mit DC-Comics würden bereits geführt. Alternativ könne dies in einem Kinofilm geschehen, sollte sich ein Filmstudio zur Produktion bereit erklären.EZTV.it Wahrnehmung Frühe positive Resonanz bei Kritikern Bereits vor ihrem Start ist „Pushing Daisies“ bei amerikanischen Kritikern gut angekommen. TV Guides Michael Ausiello meinte, dass „ABC der Serie das nächste „Lost“ gefunden hätte“ Michael Ausiello: OMG! ABC Has Found Its Next Lost!. 15. Mai 2007 (TV Guide, engl.). Matt Roush, ebenfalls von TV Guide, bezeichnete die Serie als seinen persönlichen Lieblingspiloten der 2007/2008-TV-Saison. Seiner Ansicht nach gibt es „nichts vergleichbares im Fernsehen, nichts, das nur annähernd so aussieht, klingt und so magisch fesselt wie ‚Pushing Daisies‘“. PixieSpy: A Push for Pushing Daisies.''26. Juli 2007 (TV Guide, engl.) New York Magazine bezeichnete die Show als „lustig, einfallsreich und intelligent“ Dan Kois, Lane Brown (Hrsg.):ABC's ‘Pushing Daisies’: Bringing the Dead Back to Life.'' 24. Mai 2007. Auch USA Today bezeichnete Pushing Daisies als beste neue Serie der Saison.Robert Bianco: Bianco's top ten picks. (USA TODAY, engl.) Newsday bezeichnete die Serie als „beste neue Show und das vielversprechendste Konzept“.Diane Werts: 'Pushing Daisies,' 'Reaper,' among best new shows. (Newsday Inc., engl.) Die meint: „Pushing Daisies … sprengt mit naiver und einer farbenfrohen Bilderwelt die bewährten Konventionen.“Leif Kramp: TV-Serien in den USA: Was sie alles über Sex wissen wollen, 19. Februar 2008 (Süddeutsche Zeitung) Einschaltquoten Die erste, von ABC stark beworbene, Episode der Serie konnte am 3. Oktober 2007 13,03 Millionen Zuschauer für sich gewinnen und war damit die viertstärkste Serienpremiere nach „ “, „ “ und „ “) im Herbst 2007. Pushing Daisies war an diesem Abend die erfolgreichste Sendung auf dem Sendeplatz, sowohl von den Quoten her als auch von den Werten der Zielgruppe. In den darauffolgenden Wochen verlor Pushing Daisies allerdings zunehmend Zuschauer. Im Durchschnitt zog die erste Staffel der Serie 9,46 Millionen amerikanische Zuschauer vor die Bildschirme. In Deutschland wurde die erste Folge von 2,63 Millionen Zuschauern verfolgt, was einem Marktanteil von 8,8 Prozent entspricht. Damit schnitt Pushing Daisies besser ab als Desperate Housewives zuvor um 20.15 Uhr.«Pushing Daisies» sogar stärker als die Hausfrauen Auszeichnungen Nominiert * 2007 - Satellite Awards - Anna Friel - Beste Schauspielerin in einer Comedy-Serie oder einem Musical * 2007 - Satellite Awards - Lee Pace - Bester Schauspieler in einer Comedy-Serie oder einem Musical * 2008 - People’s Choice Award - Beste neue Comedy-Serie * 2008 - Golden Globe Awards - Beste Comedy-Serie oder bestes Musical * 2008 - Golden Globe Awards - Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedy-Serie oder einem Musical - Lee Pace * 2008 - Golden Globe Awards - Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedy-Serie oder einem Musical - Anna Friel * 2008 - Primetime Emmy Awards - Drehbuch für eine Comedyserie Gewonnen * 2007 - Family Television Awards - Beste neue Serie * 2007 - Satellite Awards - Beste Comedy-Serie * 2008 - Primetime Emmy Awards - Regie für eine Comedyserie Nominierungen, Entscheidung ausstehend: * 2008 - WGA Awards - Beste neue Serie * 2008 - WGA Awards - Beste Episode: Pie-Lette, geschrieben von Bryan Fuller Weblinks * „Pushing Daisies“ in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * [http://www.prosieben.de/spielfilm_serie/pushing_daisies/ Pushing Daisies] bei ProSieben * Kompletter Episodenguide der Serie bei Serienfans.tv * [http://abc.go.com/fallpreview/pushingdaisies/index?u=0 Pushing Daisies] bei ABC (englisch) * [http://www.tv.com/pushing-daisies/show/68663/summary.html?q=&tag=search_results;title;1 Pushing Daisies] bei TV.com (englisch) * Pushing Daisies Wiki (englisch) Einzelnachweise